


Make a wish

by universe_110



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Porn With Plot, Sex Magic
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-12 09:33:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9066010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/universe_110/pseuds/universe_110
Summary: Graves想要更瞭解他的男孩在想什麼，所以讓Credence用思緒許了一個願望。而我不確定儲思盆可不可以這樣用......





	

 

　　 _Credence躺在床上，他蜷曲身體看著站在房間門旁的鏡子前刮鬍子的男人——那是他的先生，他的Graves先生。他很喜歡看Graves刮鬍子的樣子，那個一絲不茍的男人會把每個角落都檢查得仔細，男人刮鬍子的動作堪稱藝術，Credence很愛這個，他光看都能起反應，更別說是原本就敏感的早晨。_

_他靜靜地看著，然後緩緩閉上眼，手探進棉被裡鑽進睡褲，他握住自己充血的陰莖緩緩套弄，接著他睜開眼，他的先生正好看著他，雙眼中除了驚訝還有——情慾。Credence因為這個全身戰慄，他輕輕喊了男人的名字之後加快速度，因為受不了而閉上眼反而凸顯沈浸在慾望中的快感——Graves、Graves先生——Credence忍不住叫出來，他再次睜開眼睛時發現對方就在自己眼前，Graves趴在他身邊，用鼻尖蹭過他的臉頰，Credence哽咽著，「先生、先生......。」_

_Graves沒有說話，他隔著棉被找到Credence正在安慰自己的手，稍稍施加力道並使對方緩下速度；被控制的少年因為被強制慢下而扭動身體，Graves噴出笑意，他湊到Credence的耳邊問：「你真的想要就這樣射出來嗎？孩子。」_

_Credence深吸一口氣之後反身把已經穿戴整齊的男人壓進床鋪裡。_

 

　　*

 

　　那是Credence的 _幻想_ 。而Graves之所以會知道這個幻想，是因為Credence自願交給他的——近日Credence看著他支支吾吾的頻率越來越高，受不了這個狀態的男人又問不出個所以然，所以他想出了這個方法——透過取出Credence的這段記憶讓他搞清楚到底是怎麼回事。

　　然而他現在有點後悔。他們都有點後悔。

　　Graves有些難為情地清嗓，而站在一旁的Credence則是把頭壓得更低了，Graves收起儲思盆，接著走到Credence身邊，他習慣性摸上少年的後頸，後者在他碰上瞬間明顯抖了一下，Graves這才想到他們才剛經歷過什麼樣的 _記憶_ ，「早點休息吧，Cre。」

　　見年長的男人一臉尷尬又想若無其事的樣子，Credence直覺對方不喜歡了，他什麼也不敢說，乖乖地上床，並且在兩人有 _深度關係_ 以來，第一次沒有主動鑽進Graves懷裡，他難過地躺在床上，房間暗下以前他看著天花板，花了三秒後悔自己告訴Graves自己的妄想，接著在房間暗下後因為被Graves抱住而驚訝，他來不及說點什麼或反應過來，男人渾厚的聲線在黑暗中鑽入他耳裡，「別在睡前期待隔天早上的禮物。」

　　Credence反應不過來，他正想張口卻又因為Graves沈穩的呼吸聲而作罷，他小心翼翼回抱男人的腰，一邊提醒自己不要太過期待一邊逼自己好好睡覺。

 

　　*

 

　　隔天早上，Credence醒來的時候Graves已經不在身邊了，他驚訝地跳起來——一般來說Graves都會在起床時叫他的，為什麼今天會——

　　「早安，Credence。」

　　順著男人的聲音看去，Credence看見正在刮鬍子的Graves——這讓他瞬間清醒並且興奮，Credence吞吞口水，他小心翼翼地回答：「早安，Graves先生。」

　　聞言，男人從鏡子裡給他一個淺淺的微笑，然後他繼續手上的動作。

　　Credence的呼吸隨著觀看這個畫面的時間而逐漸粗重，他忍不住把手伸進睡褲裡握上自己的晨勃——就像是他給Graves先生看過的那段幻想一樣，Credence因為這個而耳根一熱，他閉上眼睛加強自己的聽覺及嗅覺，他聞到清涼的刮鬍泡香氣，聽見Graves先生因為換動作而發出的小小聲響，Credence可以在腦中看到那些畫面，他一邊緩緩套弄著自己一邊想著那些畫面——這些都太性感了。

　　接著他聽見腳步聲朝著床鋪前進，Credence睜開眼，他看見穿戴好的Graves先生正衝著他挑眉，Credence深吸一口氣，「有任何問題嗎，先生？」

　　「Cre，你在做什麼呢？」

　　Graves的聲音比平常還要溫柔，意識到這一點的Credence覺得胸口好像被擊中一樣，他又嚥下多餘的唾液並慢慢抽出睡褲裡的手，「在自慰，先生，我......勃起了。」

　　沒有生氣也沒有退開，Graves甚至帶著一抹幾乎不可見的笑意，「這很正常，Cre，別擔心，但你得記得別弄髒床單。」

　　眼見Graves說完就想轉身，Credence心頭一急變放出黑煙阻止Graves的去路；後者被他這麼一擋，轉身看向他，Graves的眉毛挑得更高了，「這是在做什麼，孩子？真是失禮。」

　　「我只是擔心......」就像是試探一樣，Credence知道他的先生沒有真的生氣，他們相處夠久了，至少這段時間足夠他理解Graves的每一種情緒——Credence緩緩地操控著黑煙，那些看似無形的煙霧代替他的手把Graves的褲頭給解開，「先生也有一樣的煩惱。」

　　「喔？」沒阻止對方，Graves雙手一攤，這樣的姿態更像是暗示Credence可以對他 _為所欲為_ ，「你沒碰到我，又怎麼能知道我有相同的困擾？」 

　　Credence猶豫兩秒就起身，他爬到床尾並利用黑煙將Graves推向床邊，他的先生現在站在他面前，Credence抬頭看著對方，剛剛自慰的手小心地摸上Graves的西裝褲，由下往上，動作緩慢，他捕捉到Graves滾動的喉間時自信心大增，最後他終於摸上男人的胯間，「先生，我相信您跟我一樣勃起了。」

　　Graves勾起嘴角，他慢條斯理地扯下掛在脖子上的圍巾、解開領結並抽起，他看著Credence跪在床上目不轉睛地盯著他，Graves接著解開背心及襯衫的扣子，最後雙手停在褲頭上，他低聲發問：「需要我把褲子脫掉嗎，Cre？」

　　回過神來的少年倒抽一口氣，他搖搖頭，然後伸手碰上Graves充滿禁慾氣息的身體——他能覺得他更硬了——Credence沿著隆起撫摸，接著解開褲襠的扣子，他抬頭回視正低頭觀看他動作的男人，緩緩把手伸進剛好可以容納一隻手的褲襠裡，這使Graves深吸一口氣，Credence湊上前用鼻頭蹭著對方還為拆解的褲頭，探進褲襠裡的手蛇一般地移動著，直到他聽見上頭的男人稍微顫抖的聲線制止他，Credence這才停止充滿調戲意味的挑逗，把手抽出來的同時他能夠聞到裡頭的腥羶沾滿他的手心，「先生，您請假了對嗎？」

　　聞言，Graves哼哼一笑，「現在才關心這件事？」

　　Credence揚起頭，他看著男人的表情天真無邪得就像是期待被餵食的孩子，然而雙眼及腿間的性慾氣息卻出賣了這個表情；他拉著Graves的手讓對方也回到床上，他趴在男人身上虔誠地嗅著對方身上的氣味，最後與身下的人對視，他吻了Graves，清純得就像是青少年之間的初吻，並於結束時，Credence說：「我只是想確認一下。」然後用自己睡褲下的性器磨蹭對方的。

　　「操，Credence，誰教你的？」兩人接觸的瞬間對Graves來說就像是觸電一樣，他突然焦慮地解開自己的褲頭，挺起腰增加更多接觸面，「別 _欺負_ 我，男孩。」

　　咬著下唇像是在隱忍的Credence熱著臉脫下自己身上的睡衣，並且幫Graves拉下西裝褲，他在扯下褲子的同時低俯隔著內褲親吻上男人的陰莖，充滿雄性的氣味讓Credence發顫，他著迷地張開嘴含上；在那同時，Graves的腿張得更開，他甚至伸手按住Credence的後腦挺胯，而後者出乎他意料之外地拉開鬆緊帶，從腿根舔上從褲腳露出來的龜頭。

　　「嗯哈——」Graves狠狠彈了一下，他推開Credence並且把自己的內褲脫到膝蓋上，原本梳理好的頭髮此時凌亂著，Graves喘著氣質問對方，「我得知道到底是誰教你這些，這真是......」

　　Credence沒讓男人說完，他第一次打斷男人說話，用一個吻，他從不主動伸出舌頭侵略對方，但他會用身體及雙手——Credence揉著Graves的左胸，另一手摸著紅通了的耳朵，而下半身則是難纏地磨蹭，Credence像是貓在撒嬌一樣地咬著對方的嘴唇，「沒人教我，先生，你可以到我的腦裡確認。」

　　「我不會讀你的心，Cre，那攸關你的隱私。」Graves一邊加重呼吸一邊彎身把自己的內褲再往下拉一點，他的左腳想要離開褲腳前Credence就把他拉回去——用他已經掌握得很好的黑煙，Graves沒有生氣，他捧住Credence的臉，親暱地表示：「嘿，流氓。」

　　被操控的黑煙爬上Graves的身體，後者覺得有點癢；Credence這時坐直身體，他難得擁有由上往下注視Graves的經驗：「那如果我侵犯你的隱私呢，先生？」

　　黑煙在他的臀部來回繞著，Graves笑著回答：「我很 _樂意_ 被你侵犯。」

　　——Graves太直白了，Credence沒預料到這個，他因為這句話刷的紅了臉，纏在Graves身上的黑煙同時消失，只剩下兩人的狀態不知道為什麼讓Credence緊張起來，他還在狀態上，但他發現自己好像真的 _侵犯_ 到對方了——這不是他的原意，「我、我很抱歉，先生，我沒有想要侵犯你，我只是——」

　　「Cre，看在老天的份上。」終於把左腳踢出內褲的Graves用雙腿把Credence纏回自己身上，「你把我弄成這樣卻跟我道歉嗎？」

　　「我、我只是——」

　　Credence沒把話說完，Graves就親上他，在充滿侵略性的吻下，Credence被反壓到床上，他原本有點擔心對方會 _懲罰_ 自己，但那個全身上下只剩下襪子的男人（右腳踝還掛著一條內褲）卻在下一秒趴在他腿間，握著他的晨勃吞進嘴裡，Credence下意識挺起身體，「嗯——Graves先生，這、太多了。」

　　Graves才不管他，他給少年來了幾次深喉，並在對方快射精前起身，「你給我多少，我就會給你多少，Cre。」

　　Credence覺得自己似乎有什麼力量 _再度_ 甦醒了——在這之前，Graves則是再度握住他脹紅的性器緩緩塞進自己身體裡——那個畫面火辣得讓Credence瞬間原諒男人一分鐘前的惡作劇，「呃，先、先生，我還沒幫您......」

　　「用你的小腦袋好好想想。」Graves喘息著說，「為什麼你還沒幫我擴張，我卻那麼濕了？」

　　「Graves先生......」Credence摸上Graves結實的大腿，他看男人用身體吞進他的慾望，Credence的聲音顫抖著，他的撫摸充滿崇拜、迷戀及隱忍，他躺在床上喘著氣男人在完全坐下適應之後開始晃動身體——好像他才是被操著的那個一樣，Credence想，他的下腹緊繃，卻克制著想要往上頂弄的念頭，因為這樣他甚至無意識收緊放在Graves腿上的雙手，後者動了幾下把手覆在他的手之上，Credence因為這個臉頰發燙。

　　他的先生簡直就像藝術品，那些肌肉線條因為身體移動而顯現又消失，總是板著的臉此時迷情意亂，Credence不敢相信這是真的，Graves的肉穴緊緊吸著他的陰莖，光是意識到這點Credence就激動不已，這時Graves睜開因為快感而閉上的眼，「你更興奮了嗎，Cre？」

　　「是、是的，先生。」他的聲音比想像中還沙啞，Credence試探性地往上挺了腰，Graves竟馬上軟在他身上，「先生？」

　　「該死，你戳到 _那裡_ 了。」

　　Graves的抱怨又軟又綿，Credence受不了這個，所以他翻身把男人壓在身下並抬起對方的右腿，他的手固定在後膝上，這方便他大動作地操他的Graves先生；Credence死盯著軟在床鋪裡的男人看，看那人皺起的臉、被擠出的軟膩呻吟、還有因為他操幹而亂了的頭髮，這一切都讓Credence瘋狂，他每一下都撞得很深，Graves的腿根及臀部都被他弄出紅痕，「先生，先生，您喜歡這樣嗎？」

　　「操——Credence，對，我該死的喜歡這個。」Graves看著對方說出這些，語畢哀嚎了聲握住自己的性器快速套弄，在一陣全身緊縮後Graves高潮射精。

　　「唔。」被夾緊的少年差點就射出來了，他在欣賞Graves高潮後緩緩退出自己，他移動的每秒都引來身下男人的戰慄，這完全滿足他的成就感。

　　「怎麼了？」安全部部長啞著聲音問，「你還沒射。」

　　Credence的雙手摸著Graves的腿，他親著那曲起的膝蓋，「射在裡面您會不舒服。」少年如是說。

　　Graves還沒回話，他就被Credence的黑煙給拉起，他的雙腿被強迫合併，腿間還有淫穢的黏膩，「Cre？這是做什麼？」

 　　趴在男人面前的少年慢慢地從Graves的大腿往上親吻，他用鼻尖蹭過還沒全軟下的性器，然後沿著腹肌往上，最後額頭抵著Graves的，「我想要試試這個，先生。」

　　Graves沒來得及反應過來，他便感覺到有什麼東西擠進自己的腿間——是Credence的陰莖，他在確認之後劃開微笑，偏過頭吻上Credence的嘴角，「讓我背對你，Cre，這樣你會比較舒服。」

　　「不，這樣很好。」語氣中充滿著迷，Credence的表情就像是吸毒後一樣，Graves看著看著竟覺得不好意思，Credence握著他的手，他們十指交扣，Credence滿足地蹭蹭Graves的嘴唇，「這很棒，Graves先生。」

　　被強迫跪在床上的Graves並不覺得負擔，反而是腿間進出越來越快的肉器讓他覺得有點不好意思，他的身體甚至因為這個而又熱了起來，Graves傾身讓自己更靠近對方，Credence順勢把臉埋進他頸間的樣子非常可愛，身下卻反差地快速操著他的腿根，在粗暴快速的抽插後，Graves看著對方射在自己的大腿上，他有一種被Credence標記了的感覺。

　　收回黑煙，Credence輕輕抱住Graves，「我很抱歉，先生，我弄髒你了。」

　　「你的意思是，」Graves咬著少年的耳朵，「我的身上充滿你的味道這件事嗎？」

　　Credence聞言詫異地看著Graves，他沒想到男人會這麼說話。

　　「不，Cre，」難得甜言蜜語的安全部部長接著說，「這一點都不髒。」

　　Credence就像得到玩具的孩子一樣整個臉亮了起來，Graves原本還想繼續說些什麼，卻在對方把沾在他腿上的精液抹開時，沒好氣地揉亂Credence的頭髮。 

 

 

 

-Fin.

 

沒有道理操人還這麼容易害羞啊！！！！（跺腳←？）

 

 


End file.
